The Adventures of a History Teacher and an AutoShop Teacher
by Secretlyademigodinthetardis
Summary: The second part of the Novak vs Winchester 'verse - a series of timestamps in no particular order. Helps to read Novak vs Winchester before this - it's pretty good if I do say so myself. Expect fluff, smut, and angst.
1. Charlie Finds Out

**AN: HI THERE. So I couldn't resist - I've started timestamps for the Novak vs Winchester 'verse. This one is the first one, kinda short, set after the end of the story itself. You can just follow this and yeah, I have no idea how regular the updates will be because of uni, but I hope you like them! Expect smut, fluff and angst.**

* * *

><p>Number #1 – Charlie sees something she probably shouldn't have<p>

Charlie Bradbury was, in her own words, hella freaking awesome. She was also incredibly gay for her best friend (not that she would ever admit it), but even she could admit when a dude was…well, dreamy. Which is exactly what her opinion was on Mr Novak and Mr Winchester (she was convinced they were dating, if the looks they gave each other when they thought no one could see was anything to go by, not to mention the 'random' visits to one another's class that had started up a few months before).

_I'm walkin' on sunshiiine….woah!_

_I'm walkin' on sunshine….woah!_

_I'm walkin' on sunshine….woah!_

_And don't it feel good?!_

She grinned as she tapped and shimmied her way down the corridor during lunch break – no one would notice her using the computer lab to change the lunch menu for the week – enormous orange headphones hanging around her neck with tinny music blaring, wobbling with each move she made. It was because she didn't have them properly placed over her ears that she heard….well.

"_Oh…"_

That gravelly voice sounded awfully familiar. Charlie stopped dead, right outside of room 301 where she took History, frowning.

"_Dean…oh…"_

She peered around the door left slightly ajar, and her eyes widened.

_RELATIONSHIP CONFIRMED!_

Mr Novak was perched on the edge of his desk, head thrown back and legs locked around the waist of Mr Winchester, whose mouth was thoroughly occupied with laving hot, messy kisses on Mr Novak's neck. Mr Novak was letting out quiet whimpers and biting his lower lip, fingers clenching around Mr Winchester's upper back from where they were wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. His tie was almost completely undone, suit rumpled – jacket hanging off one shoulder – and eyes half-lidded – just open enough for Charlie to see his lust-blown pupils. Mr Winchester, for his part, was still wearing his greasy jeans and t-shirt from the AutoShop class Charlie had been in not ten minutes ago, and his shirt was rucked up just enough for her to glimpse the golden, rippling skin of his lower back.

"_Hey, Mr Novak,"_ Mr Winchester breathed against Mr Novak's neck, smiling. His eyes sparkled as he held Mr Novak tightly but lovingly, and he pulled at the tight skin of Mr Novak's lean throat between his teeth. Mr Novak shuddered, eyes slipping closed as his grip tightened.

"_Say that again,"_ he demanded, and Mr Winchester beamed.

"_Mr…Novak,"_ he said in a low flirtatious voice, enunciating each syllable. Charlie almost squeaked when Mr Novak suddenly rose up and slammed Mr Winchester against the closest student's desk – _OH GOD THAT'S MY DESK_ – grasping the top of the other teacher's loose ("Dean, why don't you wear a belt?" "Because then I wouldn't be able to do _this" _"Oh. _Oh. OHH…"_) jeans and yanking them down so that he could mouth at –

"_Oh, god! Love you so fucking much," _Mr Winchester ground out, gasping as he tangled his fingers in Mr Novak's dark brown locks.

_JESUS FUCKING CHRIST I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT _was all that was blaring through Charlie's head, unfortunately.

As silently as she could (which, to be fair, was pretty damn silent), Charlie slipped away and sprinted down the hall, lunch menu completely forgotten. However, the image of Mr Winchester in pink panties, about to receive a blowjob from her History teacher _ON HER DESK THAT SHE HAD TO USE NEXT PERIOD_, was one that she would never fully be able to erase.

She slumped in her seat next to Jo, hugging her books to her chest. Jo frowned at her pale face.

"You okay?"

"Mmhmm. I'm fine."

Meanwhile, back in the classroom, Castiel stopped just when Dean was halfway down his throat and looked up. He pulled back so that his mouth was no longer occupied by Dean's cock, frowning faintly.

"Did you hear something?"

"Huh? No. Now get up here and kiss me," Dean demanded.

And so Castiel did, smiling when Dean tugged him closer into the circle of his warm, muscular arms. Their lips met, and yes, his heart did thud a little harder each time this happened, because it made Dean's eyes sparkle when he smiled – something that was happening every time he looked at Castiel. And Castiel knew that he did the same, and he didn't mind at all.

"I love you, Dean," he said happily when they broke apart.

Dean bit his lip and tried not to let his smile become too broad. "I love you too, Cas."

His erection bumped against Castiel's own, through his underwear and Castiel's slacks, and a smirk touched his boyfriend's lips.

"Let's sort these out before the bell rings, shall we?"

"_Oh god yes,"_ was all Dean managed to say, before his mouth was devoured by Castiel's once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, yeah. Let me know what you think :)<strong>

**This is for everyone that requested it, and I'll include the things you mentioned because I JUST WANT TO WRITE ABOUT THEM FOREVER. Also, thank you all so much to everyone that reviewed the original fic and followed and favourited it. I can't begin to express how much that means to me.**


	2. The Winchesters

**AN: This isn't great, because I kind of feel like crap, but I hope you like it anyway. In which Castiel meets Dean's family. Kind of. **

* * *

><p><span>The Winchesters<span>

"Hey, guys," Dean mumbled, staring at his family before him. "This is Cas, the guy I told you about? Come on, you know who he is – I talk about him all the damn time to you guys."

Behind him, Castiel reached out and placed a gentle hand on Dean's shoulder, reminding Dean that he was there. Dean gave him a grateful smile, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"So, I told you a lot about him, and I've told him a lot about you, and I thought you might wanna meet, because he's….he's kind of perfect. In a really freaking annoying way. And I love him." His words were unsure and halting slightly as he managed to force them out through his choked up throat, terrified of what Castiel would think. Castiel stepped forward so that he was level with Dean, hand sliding down his arm so that they were able to hold hands.

"Hello, John, Mary, Sam," he addressed the gravestones. "It is an honour to finally meet you. Dean loves you an incredible amount – at first he didn't like talking about you, but now he has told me a lot, and I am only sorry we couldn't have done this sooner. He is a wonderful, strong man, and I love him very much. You would be proud of him," he continued, looking at Dean with eyes that shone in awe as the other man struggled not to cry, "he has accomplished so much. I am extremely fortunate to have him in my life, even if he doesn't appreciate himself enough. Thank you."

Dean was crying openly now, and Castiel allowed a few tears to escape himself. He pulled Dean closer so that Dean's head was now resting on Castiel's shoulder, the salty tears soaking a damp patch into the fabric of his formal shirt.

"I miss my mom," Dean cried. "I miss my dad. I miss Sammy."

"I know, Dean, I know," Castiel murmured, stroking Dean's hair soothingly. "I'm here."

"Don't leave me, please." It came out as a whisper, an almost soundless plea, but Castiel heard it anyway.

"I could never."

Dean sniffed and turned back to the graves, offering them a watery smile. "Sorry. I just. Miss you all. A lot. And I know I say this every time, but…" he fumbled, reaching out for Castiel's hand – which he quickly found as it slid back into his palm – "I'm sorry. That I couldn't save you all. You're family. But now, so is Cas. I hope you like him, because I want to keep him with me forever."

"I would like that," Castiel said quietly, corners of his mouth turned upwards slightly. His grip on Dean's hand tightened, and Dean gave the graves of his dead family one last look.

"We're gonna go home now, but um…we'll come back. Well, I will. Cas can come if he wants, he doesn't have to, but I'll always come back. So yeah." He strode forward and briefly touched each of them, wiping away the leaves from each slab so that the dedication showed. At Sam's, he stilled slightly, letting his hand rest for a second longer.

"Love you, Sammy."

He went back to Castiel and grabbed his hand. "Let's go home."

They wandered back over to the Impala, but when they were halfway there Castiel stopped.

"Hang on a second, I need to say bye!"

He hurried back, Dean watching him with an expression of pure wonder, and stood before the Winchesters.

"So, I'm going to ask him to marry me," he said quietly, terrified that Dean would overhear him. "And I meant what I said before, about how amazing he is. I wish you could see it. I don't know when I'll ask him yet, but I will. I thought you should know. Thank you."

He jogged back over to Dean, who hugged him tightly, and the pair of them drove away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please let me know what you think and if there are any errors!<strong>


	3. Is it Obvious?

**AN: This just sort of happened, I guess. **

**Another timestamp!**

**Set DURING Novak vs Winchester. AFTER Chapter 11, BEFORE the Kiss. So yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Is It Obvious?<span>

"Cas!" Dean poked his head through the classroom door and grinned at the students. "Hey, guys. Sorry. Cas – you left your damn thermos in my car again."

Castiel, who had been standing at the front of the class talking before Dean had interrupted him mid-sentence, gave a brief scowl at the man for not waiting for him to finish. It lasted a second, replaced by a soft smile as he took the metal mug from Dean's calloused, grease-stained hands. Dean didn't have to know that he allowed the small graze of skin to linger, after all. By the looks on his students' faces, though, they knew exactly how he felt as he and Dean smiled at one another.

"Thank you, Dean. I thought I'd left it at home again." He took a sip of the still warm home-brewed coffee and closed his eyes briefly at how perfectly Dean had brewed it in comparison to the shitty coffee machine he'd ended up shouting at a few minutes before class. "You finish early today, don't you?"

Dean snorted and smiled at him affectionately from the doorway. "Yeah, but I'll come back and give you a ride home – there's gonna be rain later apparently."

"You don't have to –"

"Shut up, I'm driving you. Capisce?"

Castiel gave him a good-natured scowl. "Yeah, I capisce."

The answering grin was almost blinding. "Awesome. See you later! Bye guys." He winked at Castiel, waved at the students, and was gone, leaving Castiel with a thermos full of coffee and a classroom full of students that looked like someone had just handed them the keys to the Principal's Office and a bucket of chocolate sauce. He blinked at them.

"What?"

"So, are you two like, dating?" Kristy asked, twirling a curl with one finger.

"What?! No! It's a living arrangement!" Castiel felt himself growing more and more flustered as his cheeks pinked. "Dean and I – myself and Mr Winchester – no. We are housemates." _Even if we do sleep in the same bed, _he added to himself mournfully.

"Are you sure?" Jo Harvelle looked delighted, and it wasn't something Castiel was entirely comfortable with. "'Cause it sure looks like you guys are dating."

"Why are we even-"

"You should ask him out!" Aiden snorted, and the scowl Castiel shot at him was nowhere near as good-natured as the one he had sent Dean. The boy shrank in his seat slightly.

"Pop Quiz!" Castiel yelled, shutting up the babbling that had kicked up, cutting off any further questioning about his love life from his students – _they are PURE EVIL _– and eliciting a collective heartfelt groan from the entire room. "Winner gets…." He turned out his pockets, producing a receipt so old you couldn't read it, a half-chewed pen, and a crumpled ten dollar bill "…ten dollars! Who can tell me the name of the Soviet Leader after Stalin?"

He smirked at the sheer panic on their faces.

* * *

><p>Joanna Beth Harvelle was not an idiot. Sure, she had her moments when she'd say whatever was in her head without thinking it through, and Charlie would snort before Jo realised how dumb she sounded, but she was not an idiot.<p>

So what she couldn't understand was why Mr Novak – _Castiel_ – as she was awkwardly entreated to address him by the poor guy one day when they were visiting Dean ("Um. Hello Jo. You can call me Castiel here, if you want," he'd said, looking mildly horrified at the fact that he had been seen by a student at home, dressed in what she recognised as _Dean's_ old band shirt and trackpants and sipping coffee. She didn't know who felt more awkward at first – her or her teacher), would be in so much denial about how he and Dean felt about each other.

Knowing Dean her entire life had given her a certain kind of ESP on when Dean had a crush, and while the dude might be able to hide it from most people, the doe-eyed looks he and Mr – Castiel – _whatever_ were giving each other were enough to make even fairies shake their heads in disgust at how sickeningly sweet it was.

"If they don't end up together I might kill Dean with my bare hands," she murmured to Charlie as their History teacher frantically redirected his classes attention to the Cold War and away from the budding romance _everyone_ could see.

Charlie hummed in agreement, hand reaching out fractionally towards Jo's before she realised what she was doing and pulled it back. "Yeah, well, some people are kind of blind to what's right in front of them," she said offhandedly. Jo frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Her best friend blinked. "Just, you know, it's so obvious how they feel to everyone but themselves, and they might be too close to the situation to realise, you know?" She said hurriedly. Jo nodded in agreement, not sensing how briefly rattled Charlie was.

"Yeah. Maybe Bobby'll talk some sense into them."

"Jo! Charlie!" Mr Novak – _definitely a Mr Novak moment – _was glaring at them. "Did you have something you wanted to share?"

"No! Um. We were just talking about our lunch options." Jo gave him a confident smile, and Mr Novak rolled his eyes. Turning back to Charlie, she said seriously, "dude, I think they said something about burritos today. Unless you wanna go out and grab a burger?"

Charlie shrugged. "I'm cool with whatever. I should tell you though – I'm kind of poor right now."

The blonde looked at her understandingly. "Is your mom okay?"

"Eh. Looking kinda iffy. Should be fine." The redhead gave an overly bright smile. "So, JFK – douchebag or King of Cool?"

Their conversation moved on, and Jo made a mental note to take Charlie to the Roadhouse to get a decent free burger and fries after school.

* * *

><p>"Dean…." Castiel said slowly, turning the thermos over in his hands. "You do realise this is, in fact, your thermos and not mine?"<p>

Dean stiffened next to him in the driver's seat. "Maybe."

"Dean."

"Fine. Maybe I had a free period first hour, so maybe I went home and maybe I made you a coffee and maybe I found out that Gabriel had stuck My Little Pony stickers all over your damn thermos and maybe, maybe I just used mine after emptying it because seriously? Making your brother use a My Little Pony decorated thermos? Not cool." Dean didn't look at him as he spoke, which Castiel was grateful for as his cheeks had turned decidedly red from gratitude and warmth at the fact that Dean hadn't given lending Castiel his own thermos ("I know it's stupid and kinda tacky but Sammy gave it to me as a gag gift a couple weeks before he died, okay? So no, you can't throw away my thermos.") a second thought.

"Thank you, Dean," Castiel spoke sincerely, hoping Dean would understand how much the small gesture meant to him.

Dean shifted in his seat. "Yeah, yeah. How do you wanna get revenge on Gabriel?"

There was a moment as Castiel thought. "Help me hide his Twinkies?"

As he swerved onto their street haphazardly, earning a glare from Missouri Mosely as they shot past her and Rufus, Dean let out a bellowing laugh. "Sure thing, man."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you think! The response to this has been amazing, btw. I might not respond to reviews because I'm lazy and awful, but I do read them. A lot. So thank you.<strong>


	4. What were you dreaming about?

**AN: Sorry it's been so long! Uni happened and I've finished writing my DCBB and sent in my final draft and it's been pretty busy but I just finished an assignment so I wrote this. Hope you like!**

**This one is set during Novak vs Winchester, where Dean sleeps on the couch.**

* * *

><p><em>Dean and Castiel stood across from one another at the altar, beaming as the priest said the final words of the ceremony. It was perfect. The sun shone through the windows of the small chapel, and Castiel's hand fit snugly into his own, blue eyes crinkling with joy as he looked at Dean with sheer adoration. They both wore formal suits, Dean feeling like a complete dork in his own but having to physically restrain himself from ripping the suit from Castiel's body and kissing him all over after seeing him dressed like that. Castiel tilted his head to the side as he regarded Dean, wide smile making an appearance as the priest told them that they could now kiss.<em>

"_I love you," he mouthed, and Dean's smile, if it were even possible, grew even wider. Gripping Castiel's hand tightly in his, he leaned over to kiss him, glancing over Castiel's shoulder, to see Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Mom, Dad, Sammy…._

_Wait. _

_As Dean blinked, trying to reconcile the fact that his dead family were at his wedding, his surroundings shifted. The chapel became dark and sombre, the people surrounding him fading into nothing, until everything stopped._

_He found himself standing beside a sleek black coffin, exactly where he had been standing before. There was nobody else in the chapel this time; Dean stood alone, suit now slightly shabby. Trembling, he approached the top end of the box, shaking hands reaching out to raise the lid._

_At what he found, Dean let out a harsh sob, steadying himself so that he didn't fall to his knees._

_Castiel lay inside the coffin, expression serene and eyes closed as he clasped a simple bouquet of flowers. His suit was what he had been wearing before, immaculately clean as it clothed his body, and his skin was waxen and pale in death. Lips that were once plump and smiling were now dull and lifeless, eyelids above them forever closed and concealing the deep blue that lay beneath. _

_Dean sobbed as he stood over Castiel's dead body, torn between wanting to touch him, hold him one last time and not wanting to mar the awful dead perfection that tormented his heart._

"_Cas," he choked out, gingerly extending a fingertip, voice echoing in the silence of the chapel._

_And then Castiel's eyes opened, revealing themselves to be a pure, iridescent black._

* * *

><p>Dean shot bolt upright, gasping, chest heaving as he took in his surroundings. His heart thumped wildly as he gripped at the blanket and looked about himself. If he squinted, he could just make out the time on the clock on the wall – Sam had gotten it for him one year, one of those stupid fish ones where you pulled the string and a song played – which showed it to be 3am. Despite the reassurance of seeing his surroundings, the familiar lumpy couch beneath him, the blankets covering him, panic still gripped his heart. It was that same nameless dread which spurred him to throw off his blankets and hurry upstairs through the dark, silent house, racing to his own bedroom.<p>

_Need to check he's okay._

_Need to check he's alive._

_Then I'll leave._

_Need to make sure it was just a dream._

He pushed open the door, which gave a soft creak, and stopped at the sight of Castiel sleeping.

The sleeping man had curled himself around the largest pillow underneath a thick blanket, and had a small smile on his stubbly face, chest slowly moving in and out with every breath he took. Dean stared, taking in the direct contrast between the sleeping Castiel and the black eyed corpse of his nightmare, and his knees gave out in relief. He sank into his desk chair beside the bed with a small sigh and hugged his knees as he still stared, smiling gently as Castiel scowled and hugged the pillow tighter, grumbling to himself, "But I want the green one….."

Dean left out a soft snort and, in a parody of his dream self, reached out to touch his cheek and feel the warm, living skin beneath his fingertips.

_Just to make sure he's real._

Castiel's eyes opened.

Dean's hand stilled as sleepy blue eyes blinked at him from underneath the shock of brown hair that was even messier than usual. "Dean?"

"Um…"

"Are you okay?" Blearily, Castiel rubbed his eyes and peered at him concernedly. "Did you dream about Sam again?"

"I…" Dean was at a loss for words. "I just…" he scrubbed a hand down his face, stifling a yawn. Castiel was still watching him, and he felt tears rise. "I mean, I….I had to make sure you were okay." He bit his lip, willing himself not to break down in relief at Castiel being _alive_. Castiel stared at him.

"Okay."

Dean sighed and stood up. "I'm sorry, I'll just…yeah, sorry."

He turned and went to leave.

"Dean…" Castiel shuffled over, moving the blankets. "Just sleep here."

Dean hovered in the dark doorway, glancing between the inviting sight of Castiel welcoming him into bed – _to SLEEP, idiot_ – and the carpeted stairway next to him that lead back to the couch, away from temptation. "Um…"

"Dean, just do it. Please?" Dean was 99% certain that the note of pleading he heard in Castiel's voice was imagined, but it was the 1% that simply said, "Okay".

He padded back to his bed, tucking himself under the warm covers with his back to Castiel. His cool skin brushed against Castiel's, causing the other man to shiver slightly as he threw the covers back over the pair of them. Dean grunted. "Sorry."

He could practically _feel _Castiel roll his eyes behind him. "Don't be an idiot." And then strong arms wrapped around his waist, drawing him in closer to the furnace of Castiel's body heat. Despite himself, Dean squirmed closer, drawing out a sigh of content from both of them, and soon they were pressed together so that their legs were twined, one of Castiel's arms locked around his waist while the other was tucked under his arm, and he felt Castiel smile against the back of his neck sleepily, scratchy stubble making Dean want to nuzzle into the touch like a child.

_He does realise this isn't normal, right? For two guys to be like this and not…that feels nice…_

Dean hummed quietly when Castiel's thumb began to draw slow circles on his stomach, causing him to relax even further into the other man's embrace.

"What were you dreaming about?" Castiel's voice was quiet and low but worried, and Dean felt himself freeze. Goosebumps erupted as Castiel exhaled against his neck. "Dean, I'm worried. Please tell me?"

Dean was silent.

"Dean?"

"I dreamt…it was really bad, Cas." Dean couldn't help it, a small tear slipped out as he remembered what it was he had dreamt of, and his whole body shuddered. Castiel hugged him even closer, and he turned so that his face was buried into Castiel's shoulder as he wept. "I just…it was so good at first, and then it was this godawful freaking nightmare and everything was ruined and I couldn't do a damn thing and I just had to make sure you were still alive, okay?" He wound his arms around Castiel, refusing to let go, reaffirming that Castiel was there.

For his part, Castiel ran a hand up and down Dean's back. "It's okay, Dean. You're okay. It was a nightmare." He continued to do so, murmuring to Dean as the larger man's sobs petered out into soft breathing as he fell asleep. Castiel drifted off to sleep a few moments later, and they held onto one another the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts? Please let me know! And tell me if there are any mistakes too, please. Not sure when the next one will be, sorry!<strong>

**And if you're reading this and you've left a review here or on Novak vs Winchester THANK YOU. I've read all of them and they mean so much to me, seriously. Just because I don't respond to them it doesn't mean I don't pay attention - I'm just a terrible and lazy human being. But please keep them coming!**


End file.
